


Daughter of Alpha Trion

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, M/M, Songfic, Weird, alpha trion being a bit of a pushover, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus prays every lunar-cycle to Alpha Trion, weeping, to bond with the Decepticon leader Megatron. Law forbade ones of opposite sides to spark-bond so Alpha Trion asks for something in return. Will giving his sparkling be worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Alpha Trion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Mecano's Hijo de La Luna, and has been on my mind for a while now. This was set after Orion Pax and Megatronus, since Optimus- well, read in order to find out. 
> 
> Yes, they are on Earth.

Optimua kneeled before Alpha Trion, lubricant tears threatening to pour out of his optics. 

 

"Alpha Trion, please, I must bond with Megatron!"

Alpha Trion sighed. The Prime was restless. He'd come to the cliff edge every night, next to the pond where the moon shines brightly, to ask to bond with Megatron. There was a reason he didn't pick him to possess the Matrix of Leadership, and because Alpha Trion could see the greediness in Megatron's spark.

"My faithful student, remember that it is forbidden to bond with one from opposite sides."

Optimus' body slunk and his helm dipped in sadness, tears streaming down his face plates and landing on the ground with nothing but a slight 'plop'.

 

Alpha Trion let out another heavy sigh. "Very well. But I propose a payment. You must give me your and Megatron's first born sparkling." 

 

Optimus stood up, joy shining as clear as Iacon through his optics. He took a few, small steps foward to Alpha Trion. 

 

"Thank you, my dearest teacher. I will repay you the sparkling, as promised." He then transformed and drove away into the dark forest, to a destination unknown. 

 

Alpha Trion stared at Optimus Prime with a sad glow in his optics. Somehow, he had a nagging feeling that his faithful, sweet, wise student was going to join him in the Allspark.

 

 

 

Megatron was pacing around a cave that he and Optimus had used as a shelter while he waited for his sparkling to be born. Megatron gave a small, satisfied grin. He was finding it hard to believe that Optimus was his sparkmate.

 

Finally, the groans and moans of agonizing birth were over.

 

Megatron walked into the cave, straightening his spinal strut in pride as he strutted like a peacock.

 

What he found was unbelievable. It was an albino.

 

An albino sparkling.

 

Her small, slender frame was completely white, making her look like nothing more than a puff of steam. Her optics were an unsettling gray, lighter than Megatron's gunmetal grey armor.

What angered Megatron more was that the sparkling did not look like him at all.

 

Megatron roared, scaring 'Albino'.

 

"This is a betrayal!" he snarled, pounding his clenched fist into the rock wall. "She isn't my fragging sparkling, and you'll pay for what you have done!"

 

Optimus whimpered and cowered away. 

 

"Megatron," Optimus Prime said, his voice shaking in half weakness from the birthing, half from fear. "Believe me, she is your sparkling."

 

Megatron was made unconsious by his anger, so he didn't hear a word Optimus said.

 

Unsheathing his blade, Megatron sliced it across his 'bondmates'' armor several times, going deeper and deeper with every cut. He left Optimus to die there from energon loss, while he picked up the cooing sparkling.

He ran like the wind spirit, going faster and faster. Megatron dropped the burden sparkling in the middle of nowhere and flew off. 

 

Albino hummed in confusion. Before she had anymore time to think, a glowing figure picked her up and disappeared into the sky.

 

'When Alpha Trion becomes half, sparkling is sleeping, when he becomes full, sparkling is weeping..."


End file.
